Atticus Meets Tarzan
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: While Cherry is gone to visit the Proud Family, Atticus comes to the jungle with his family to meet the one known as Tarzan the Ape Man who is actually a childhood friend of Jessica's outside of Beach City.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night in Jessica's sorority house. Oddball shivered in her basket and had a hard time sleeping, she then crawled out and scratched the door to Jessica's bedroom. She then sat with a sniffle and whined loudly as Jessica didn't come then and she had a hard time sleeping.

Jessica opened the door and yawned. "What's wrong, girl?"

"I can't sleep..." Oddball pouted.

"Hmm... This storm almost reminds me of the one that Mom and Dad were on when we left Beach City for a vacation with their old friends when I was three." Jessica said as she picked up her poor puppy. "They also had a son that was going to be raised by apes."

Oddball looked curious. "You knew Tarzan?"

"Yeah... Didn't I ever tell you that story?" Jessica smiled.

"No, you didn't." Oddball shook her head.

Jessica sat up in her bed and held Oddball like a baby. "Maybe this story will cheer you up."

Oddball smiled. "You would make a wonderful mother."

Jessica smiled softly back as she stroked her belly. "I hope so."

"So, how does the story start?" Oddball asked.

"Well, it was back in Beach City when I was very little..." Jessica started.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _There was a boat loading up and there were a couple of tourists going on it with their baby._

 _"Maybe we should take a vacation..." Patrick said as Jessica was practicing walking on the sand._

 _"Yeah." Emily nodded._

 _"But where would we go?" Emily asked._

 _Patrick hummed as he saw the tourists getting on the boat to leave Beach City. "Wherever those folks are going."_

 _Jessica was walking with Baby Sour Cream and giggled as they both fell in the sand together._

 _"We better get Jessica." Emily said._

 _"I'll go get her." Patrick said, going towards their daughter._

 _"Come here, you little rebel..." Vidalia said as she picked up Sour Cream._

 _"Come on, Jessie, we have to go." Patrick said as he pick up Jessica._

 _Jessica pouted._

 _"Come back real soon, little one..." Rose cooed to Jessica._

 _Jessica cooed and giggled. "Aunt Rose~"_

 _Rose soon tickled Jessica under her chin. Jessica giggled and waved to Rose._

 _"You have such a way with children, Rose Quartz." Patrick smiled as he held Jessica in his arms._

 _"Children are amazing creatures." Rose agreed._

* * *

 _"Excuse me, but where are you all headed?" Emily asked the couple about to get onto the boat._

 _"Back home to England, would you like to join us?" the crimson-haired woman replied as she held her son._

 _"We'd love to." Emily smiled._

 _"Very well..." the woman smiled back._

 _"And you are?" Emily then asked for an introduction._

 _"I'm Alice Greystroke..." the woman replied. "My husband John."_

 _"And who's this handsome little guy?" Emily smiled as she looked at the baby boy in Alice's arms._

 _"This is our son," Alice smiled. "We think we might name him after John, he looks so much like him..."_

 _"Yes, he does..." Emily agreed. "We have a daughter Jessica, she's almost three."_

 _"That's wonderful." Alice smiled._

 _Patrick came over with Jessica. Jessica looked to Alice and John's baby son and seemed to like him and he even smiled to her._

 _"Come on, let's get going, hopefully we can make it there by tomorrow." John told the others._

* * *

 _They all then got onto the boat and floated away from Beach City._

 _"Bye, Amethyst..." Jessica pouted as they left._

 _"See ya, kid." Amethyst waved._

 _Jessica wiped her eyes and pouted as she was going to be away from Amethyst._

* * *

 _It seemed to get worse as they went along. Later that night, there was a lightning storm and one bolt hit the boat which was enough to make it catch on fire._

 _"Oh, no, fire!" Emily gasped._

 _"You girls get out now!" Patrick told Alice and Emily._

 _"But what about you and John?!" Alice frowned as she held her baby son close in her arms._

 _"We'll be right with you!" Patrick told her._

 _"Go, now!" John urged their wives._

 _Emily and Alice were lowered down into a lifeboat with their children._

 _"Daddy?" Jessica frowned._

 _Emily held Jessica close as tears came to her eyes. "Patrick, please be careful..." She then whispered as she held their daughter close._

 _Soon enough, John and Patrick jumped from the boat and splashed into the water and swam over past the strong waves to get to their wives and children. Once they got to their wives and children, Patrick and John got into the boat._

 _"Oh, Patrick..." Emily hugged her husband with one arm and put her head against his chest with tears leaked into her eyes as they streamed down her cheekbones. "Thank Poseidon."_

 _Patrick embraced her back as Alice embraced with John._

 _"We'll need to find land." Emily said._

 _"England will have to wait, darling." John told his wife._

 _"Oh, I hope the little one understands." Alice cooed to their son._

 _"I'm sure he will." Patrick said as they got away from the flaming boat._

 _The couples and children all embraced each other for warmth until they would find land._

"We all then found a temporary place to stay..." Jessica narrated to Oddball. "We would stay in the jungle. And also, I would find out my special talent there to talk to animals once I got older and accustomed to the jungle as Baby Tarzan became my best friend away from Amethyst."

"Wait, wait, wait, how long were you on that island?" Oddball's voice asked.

"We first stayed until Tarzan was adopted by Kala and Kerchak, unfortunately..." Jessica said before sighing. "That would be the last we would see of Lord and Lady Greystroke."

"Why didn't you all adopt Tarzan?" Oddball asked.

"Because Kala and Kerchak already lost their own child and we saw Kala was happier with Tarzan and vice versa," Jessica explained. "We also visited some years later after Atticus was taken from us as a baby and the jungle seemed to make me happy and we went back by instinct when Tarzan was a little bit older and I became his friend with Terk and Tantor years later."

"So then, should we go and visit him and see how he is doing?" Oddball asked.

"Maybe someday," Jessica replied. "Anyway, after we found land..."

* * *

 _John, Patrick, Emily, and Alice were then building up shelter and made a tree-house until help would come to bring them back home. Unfortunately, help would come a little too late for Alice and John._

 _"This tree-house looks stable." Emily smiled._

 _"You guys did a great job." Alice smiled to their husbands._

 _Patrick and John smiled back before taking their children. Patrick and Emily smiled as Jessica had fun playing with John and Alice's baby and it made them think about maybe having another child someday._

 _"I hope we get to have another child." Emily smiled._

 _"That would be nice..." Patrick agreed. "Maybe someday."_

 _Emily held him as they had a lot of fun so far. One night, there was a leopard on the loose who was known as Sabor. Patrick seemed to sense danger as he looked out the window. Emily and Jessica were sleeping close together as John, Alice, and their baby were given their own space. Patrick then stood up as he looked out the window to take a closer look as it was now night time in the jungle._

 _He soon saw Sabor coming to the tree-house. He then gasped at the sight of the leopard. The leopard narrowed her eyes as she snarled viciously. Patrick soon closed the window an went to inform his wife and friends. The leopard was looking for fresh meat._

 _"Emily! Emily!" Patrick ran over to his wife._

 _Emily shushed him as she then came to him and closed the door to drown out the sound. "Jessie's asleep."_

 _"There's a leopard coming here." Patrick informed her._

 _"A leopard?" Emily's face paled._

 _Patrick nodded fearfully._

 _"W-What do we do?!" Emily frowned, she then opened the door and rushed over, carrying Jessica in her arms, luckily not waking her up._

 _"We have to defend ourselves and the children." Patrick said._

 _"We have to tell Alice and John." Emily said as she carried Jessica._

 _Patrick and Emily then rushed to see the other couple as there were leopard snarls heard along with some screaming. They then picked up the pace to save their new friends from certain death. Patrick soon opened the door first without any hesitation. Emily looked terrified and her face turned deathly pale and she buried her face into Patrick's chest. Patrick then held her close as he had tears in his eyes. He had failed like when he tried to save the Apple couple. They soon heard a familiar leopard sound._

 _"Oh, no..." Patrick's eyes widened._

 _Sabor snarled as she then came to get Patrick, Emily, and Jessica._

 _"Stay away from my family!" Patrick glared._

 _Sabor snarled and approached Patrick._

 _"Get out of here..." Patrick urged Emily. "Save Jessica."_

 _Emily nodded as she held Jessica close and ran off. Patrick then cornered Sabor, not caring how dangerous the predator was. Sabor was ready to strike, unknown that Patrick could do magic. She then lunged out for him. Patrick then took out his wand and a spell book and activated a force field. Sabor then screeched as she bounced off the force field and fell flat on the ground._

 _"You won't hurt anyone again while I'm here!" Patrick glared at the wild cat._

 _Sabor then tried to break through the force field, even clawing at it, but had no success._

 _"Now leave before I hit you with a spell." Patrick threatened._

 _Sabor snarled and lost interested, then going off. Patrick kept the force field up and once it was quiet enough, he then stopped it and went to find Emily and Jessica._

 _"Oh, Patrick, thank goodness..." Emily frowned as she held Jessica. "How did you do it?"_

 _"Magic..." Patrick replied. "Unfortunately Alice and John couldn't be saved."_

 _"Can't you bring them back, Daddy?" Jessica pouted._

 _"I'm sorry, Jessie..." Patrick sighed as he tried not to cry in front of her because then it would only make her cry. "But there are some things that even Mommy and Daddy can't fix."_

 _"It's not fair." Jessica pouted._

 _"Jessie, it'll be okay..." Emily soothed._

Oddball wiped her eyes with her paw as she let loose some tears.

"It's okay, Oddy, let it all out." Jessica soothed her puppy.

"I's so sad that Tarzan had to lose his parents." Oddball frowned.

"I know..." Jessica agreed as she hugged Oddball. "I wanted to do something too, but I was just little and powerless, at least so far back then. We were going to raise Tarzan as our own, but since this gorilla mother named Kala had lost her own baby and she really liked him, she decided to raise him and adopt him as her own, even if Kerchak wasn't that fond of the idea."

"So, what happened when you got a little older?" Oddball asked.

"Since I became friends with Terk and Tarzan, Mom and Dad decided we should visit the jungle again and they let me play with the animals after I found out I could talk to them, I still missed Amethyst, but I made some new friends." Jessica began to narrate.

"Aw!" Oddball smiled.

Jessica smiled back.

"So, what brought you guys back to the jungle?" Oddball asked.

Jessica sighed sharply. "Atticus's kidnapping."

"Oh, my..." Oddball frowned.

Jessica sighed, that was a sad time that not even Amethyst, Aunt Pearl, Aunt Garnet, or Aunt Rose could make it better. The family was then back in the jungle and Tarzan was now older and had very long hair and wore a loincloth now.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's really hard to get around here since Kerchak hates humans, luckily he doesn't mind us since we protected ourselves from Sabor..." Patrick said.

"You mean you protected us from Sabor..." Emily smirked since he had the Wiccan Magic.

"You already know what I mean." Patrick smirked back.

Emily snickered before then sighing. "Hopefully this'll get Jessie's mind off of her little brother."

"I doubt it, but it's worth a shot..." Patrick agreed.

* * *

Jessica was at the water where the elephants were and couldn't seem to get her mind off about what happened to her baby brother. There was a large group of adult elephants together while the little calf looked scared and terrified about going into the water.

Jessica then came over to him to see him. "What's wrong, little guy?"

"Wh-Wh-What if this water is dangerous?" the elephant calf replied.

Jessica then looked shocked. She had never talked to another animal like this before. "Did you talk to me?"

"Well, yeah, didn't you talk to me?" the elephant calf replied.

"T-This is unbelievable, humans can't talk to animals." Jessica smiled.

"Human?" the elephant calf asked. "What's a human?"

"Um, I'm not sure how to explain this..." Jessica scratched her head. "Anyway, just try out the water..."

The elephant calf was still hesitant. "Mom, are you sure this water's sanitary?" he then asked before sticking a foot in briefly. "It looks questionable to me."

'Wow...' Jessica thought to herself.

"It's fine, honey!" the mother elephant called back.

"Yuck!" the elephant calf still hesitated and even pouted. "But what about bacteria?"

"Tantor, can't you see Mommy's talking?" the mother elephant scolded as she was with the other adult elephants.

"Just try the water." Jessica said.

Tantor sighed.

"Here, I'll join you..." Jessica sat on the ground and untied her shoes and took off her socks to join the elephant calf into the water.

"Thanks." Tantor smiled.

As Jessica was getting ready go in the water, a young boy around Jessica's age appeared to be swimming under the water. "Wait, is that Tarzan?" she then asked herself as she saw the young boy swimming.

"Who?" Tantor asked before gasping as he looked in the water and rushed over to warn the other elephants. "Watch out! There's something swimming! It's coming right at you!"

"Honey, Mommy's losing her patience." the mother elephant replied as her son tugged on her trunk to get her attention.

Jessica soon rushed over to Tarzan. The feral boy was trying to get a hair from one of the elephant's tails. Tantor tried to tell the other elephants what he saw and he thought Tarzan was a piranha.

"He's not a piranha!" Jessica told him before coming to Tarzan. "Tarzan, what are you doing?"

"I have to get a hair so I can hang out with Terk and her friends." Tarzan explained.

"Are you serious?" Jessica asked.

"That's what she said," Tarzan said. "She said I had to get an elephant hair after I caught up with her and the others up there..." he then pointed to where his adoptive cousin and the other gorilla kids were.

"TERK!" Jessica glared.

* * *

 ** _Up on the ledge..._**

Terk shivered.

"You okay, Terk?" one gorilla boy asked their tomboy friend.

"Yeah, just got a chill down my spine." Terk replied.

" **WHEN I FIND YOU TERK, I AM GOING TO SO MAKE SURE YOU GET PUNISHED FOR THIS WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER!** " Jessica's voice echoed.

Terk's eyes widened.

"What was that?" the other boy gorilla asked.

"Uh... Nothing..." Terk smiled nervously. "At least it wasn't Kerchak or Aunt Kala."

"Wait, wasn't that Jessica?" The second boy gorilla asked.

Terk and the boy gorillas looked down to see Jessica from down below.

* * *

"Tantor, for the last time, there are no piranhas in-" Tantor's mother started.

"MY BUTT!" a male elephant yelled out after something chomped on his tail.

"Tarzan, let go of his tail right now!" Jessica told him.

"I told you!" Tantor said to the adult elephants.

The elephants began to stampede as Tarzan grabbed onto one loose hair while they trampled and splashed the water.

"He's dead..." one gorilla said.

The elephants then started to charge through the jungle.

" **WE'RE DEAD!** " the boy gorillas and Terk then ran for their lives.

Jessica soon started to swim Tarzan back to land. The gorillas panicked once the elephants were loose.

"Jessie?! JESSIE!" Emily called out with Patrick.

"Don't worry, Tarzan, I've got you." Jessica said as she finally got to the land and began to try to wake up Tarzan.

"Jessica!" Patrick called, he smiled and held out his arms so she could jump into them, but then his eyes widened as Jessica ran and she had trampled over him to save him from the elephant stampede.

"You okay, Dad?" Jessica asked.

"Fine..." Patrick said weakly.

Jessica then lay Tarzan down.

Terk rushed over in worry. "Tarzan, buddy, buddy, come on, don't die on me!" she then panicked as the boy was not moving or breathing. "Don't die on me! You weren't supposed to do it!"

"Get away from there!" Tantor moved her with his trunk. "Don't you know a piranha can strip your flesh in seconds?"

"He's not a piranha!" Jessica told him.

"Yeah, he's a-" Terk was about to say.

Tarzan then coughed and woke up.

"He's alive... He's alive!" Terk cheered.

"Thank goodness," Jessica smiled before she grabbed Tarzan. "You nearly gave me and Terk a heart attack!"

"Yeah, are ya happy?!" Terk glared at her adoptive cousin.

"Uh-huh..." Tarzan replied as he took out a hair to show her.

"You... I don't believe it... You got the hair?" Terk smiled.

"He actually did it." Jessica said.

"Is this what this is all about? I got a whole tail of 'em!" Tantor scoffed about the hair craze before waving his tail to prove his point.

"Yes, we see that." Jessica said.

"Tarzan! Terkina!" the gorillas came over.

"Oh, no." Tarzan and Terk muttered.

"Who's that?" Tantor asked.

"My mom." Tarzan said.

"Tarzan!" the female gorilla who adopted Tarzan and raised him as her own came over.

"Hi." Tarzan waved nervously.

"Hi, Aunt Kala." Terk also waved nervously.

"Hi, Kala." Jessica smiled nervously.

"Oh, you scared me!" Kala came to Tarzan. "What happened?"

"Um, well, you see..." Jessica gulped.

"Well, I..." Tarzan started.

"Um, it's sort of a long, it's involved, because what happened, it was a weird-" Terk tried.

"What happened?" Kerchak snarled as he came over to the scene.

"It was my fault, Kerchak." Jessica spoke up taking the blame.

The others then looked to her. Jessica looked into the adult male gorilla's eyes.

"I-I was playing in the water trying to get my mind off of what happened to my baby brother." Jessica lied.

"Baby brother?" Terk and Tarzan wondered.

"You almost killed someone!" Kerchak glared to Jessica.

"I know, but it was an accident, don't blame Tarzan." Jessica tried not to cry.

"I'm sure it won't happen again." Kala said.

"Tarzan, you have a warning too..." Kerchak glared.

"He didn't do anything though..." Jessica spoke up softly.

"That's no excuse, Kala can't keep defending him." Kerchak replied sharply.

"Maybe, but if he didn't do anything, you shouldn't have to glare at him." Jessica said.

"He'll learn..." Kala tried.

"He'll never learn," Kerchak snarled. "You can't learn to be one of us."

"Because you never give him a chance." Kala frowned to her mate.

"Give him a chance? Kala, look at him!" Kerchak replied. "He will _never_ be one of us!"

"Now you are just being unfair." Jessica said.

Tarzan then ran away from Kerchak's words.

"Tarzan!" Kala called out with a frown.

"Oh, now you've done it." Patrick said.

Kerchak roared loudly in his face.

"I have a wife." Patrick narrowed his eyes.

"As do I." Kerchak glared.

Emily narrowed her eyes. "You will not yell at my husband or daughter like this!"

"You should mind your own business!" Kerchak snarled.

* * *

Later that night, Tarzan couldn't sleep.

"Come here, Jessie..." Emily held her daughter.

"Mama, I wanna see Tarzan." Emily pouted.

"I know dear, but, I think Kala can help him." Emily said.

Jessica frowned.

"It's nice that you have a big heart though..." Emily hugged her daughter. "You were so good with your little brother."

"I know Atticus is still alive, Mama..." Jessica said.

"You do?" Emily asked.

"I just know it..." Jessica replied. "We must not be looking hard enough."

"Jessie, I'm sorry, but your brother is gone..." Patrick said.

"If we just try to look for him, guys, if we just try!" Jessica insisted.

"Okay, okay, Jessica when we get back to the main land, we'll start looking for your brother, no matter how long it takes." Emily said.

"Please..." Jessica begged.

"What if he's dead?" Patrick whispered to Emily.

"We just have to hope and pray for the best." Emily whispered back.

* * *

"Wait, it's been years since you've seen Tarzan like ever since you both were kids? We should get the whole family to the island." Oddball said.

"Oh, Oddball, I don't know..." Jessica said before yawning.

Oddball yawned back.

"Okay, it's time for bed, I have a big day tomorrow, but then we can play all day all week..." Jessica smiled to her puppy.

"Alright." Oddball yawned.

The two of them soon went to sleep. Unknown to anyone, the Fudo family was indeed going to be going to that jungle.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Back at home..._**

Mo had a sleepover with Cherry and Atticus as they had babysat Junior and dogsat the puppies.

"Atticus, you and your family, Mo and Cherry are to go to Ape Island." Drell's voice said.

Attiicus then sat up in his bed and looked around. Drell smirked as he was latched onto the ceiling and then pounced down on top of Atticus.

Atticus yelped and glared up to the warlock. "You sneaky son of a-"

"Ah, ah, ah..." Drell warned and pointed to the crib as Junior was fast asleep with his thumb in his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Atticus whispered with a glare.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay..." Drell said before sitting on him.

"Get off of me!" Atticus whispered loudly.

"Okay, okay." Drell whispered back.

They then went down in the living room.

Atticus yawned. "This better be good, I was getting married to-"

Drell smirked.

"Uh... Anyway..." Atticus blushed.

"No, no, no, tell me." Drell still smirked.

"Why are you here?" Atticus narrowed his eyes.

"The gorillas in Ape Island are in danger." Drell said.

"What...?" Atticus asked.

"You heard me..." Drell narrowed his eyes.

"Ape Island...?" Atticus muttered. "Isn't that where Cherry and her sister met George of the Jungle with her other friend?"

"Oh, wait, not that island, another island where an entire family group of gorillas are in danger." Drell said.

"Oh, okay, I was gonna say..." Atticus laughed before sighing. "Um, what's the problem?"

Drell decided to show him instead of explaining it. Atticus yawned and then took a look at what Drell had to show him. And where he saw men capturing gorillas and where one of them was about to kill a male gorilla.

Atticus gasped, then looked curiously to the older man and woman with his sister. "Hey, that looks like Jessica's teacher, Professor Porter, and his daughter Jane."

"That's because those are them." Drell said.

Atticus looked curious until his phone then vibrated. Drell paused the footage.

Atticus answered it. "Hello?"

 ** _'Hey, Atticus, I'm sorry for calling so late,'_** Jessica's voice said on the other line. **_'I was just given an invitation by my professor to go with him and his daughter to Africa. I haven't gone in so long, would you and your friends like to come with me?'_**

"Sure." Atticus said.

 ** _'Oh, I was hoping you'd agree, you can bring anyone you'd like,'_ ** Jessica replied. _ **'Especially bring Patch though, you know how much Oddball loves him.'**_

"Yeah, Patch loves her too." Atticus smiled in agreement.

 ** _'Anyway, bring anyone you want.'_ ** Jessica said.

"Of course, Jessie..." Atticus said.

Drell rolled his eyes and gave him a 'wrap it up' gesture.

"Jessie, looks like I'm gonna have to wrap this up, a certain warlock is getting impatient." Atticus said.

 ** _'Drell's over there?'_ ** Jessica replied.

"Yep..." Atticus replied.

 ** _'I'll hang up then.'_ ** Jessica said.

"Okay, see ya, Jessie, we'll be waiting for you." Atticus said quickly before Drell would hang up for him.

"May I continue?" Drell asked.

Atticus then put his phone down. "Go on."

"Thank you." Drell said before showing him more.

Atticus nodded and took a look.

"This is going to get gruesome very fast." Drell said as he showed a hunting man known as George Clayton.

"He doesn't look so tough." Atticus said.

"That may be true, but he has a black heart..." Drell said. "He only wants to find the gorillas to hunt them for sport."

"I can't stand people like that." Atticus glared.

"I know," Drell said. "So once you find him, could you please tie his gun into a knot?"

Atticus saluted. "I won't let you down... Wait, you're not coming with?"

"Nope, not this time." Drell said.

"Aww..." Atticus frowned.

"Sorry, kiddo." Drell replied.

"Your mom making you come over for dinner?" Atticus then teased to lighten up the mood.

"Unfortunately, yes." Drell groaned.

"Oh... Sorry." Atticus replied.

"It's okay..." Drell said back.

"So, um, how's Hilda?" Atticus then asked.

"She's doing great." Drell said.

"So, you guys made up after Notre Dame?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah..." Drell sighed. "It cost a lot to make it up to her... I didn't think she's get offended if I looked up her dress, I don't know what I was thinking."

"I guess you must have not been thinking." Atticus said.

"I can't help it if she's hot..." Drell smiled shyly.

"Uh, if you say so." Atticus smiled nervously.

"I mean look at this!" Drell took out a picture of Hilda when she was Atticus's age.

" **OH, MY GOD!** " Atticus accidentally shouted.

Luckily, Patch had put up a sound proof barrier around Junior and the others so then they would wake up as he had a feeling something loud would happen. Atticus then cupped his mouth. Drell pointed upstairs to show a sound proof barrier. Atticus smiled nervously. Patch walked down to them wanted to know why Drell was there.

Drell looked down to the puppy. "Hey, Spot."

Patch sighed, trying to let that slide. "Hello, Drell."

"Drell, I promise we'll look out for those hunters." Atticus said.

"Hunters?" Patch asked.

"You all have to go to the jungle where there are gorillas and the one known as Tarzan: The Ape Man." Drell brought the puppy up to speed.

"Ooh." Patch smiled.

"Yes... I can't make it, I have an emergency in the Netherworld." Drell said.

"He's having Sunday dinner with his parents." Atticus whispered to Patch with a smirk.

"Ohh." Patch said, understanding.

Drell narrowed his eyes to Atticus. "I oughta strike you with lightning."

"And do you really think lightning will be able to hurt me?" Atticus smirked.

"Ah, I'm bored..." Drell shrugged. "Like I'm gonna be tomorrow... I'd rather watch Star Wars."

"And what is wrong with Star Wars?" Patch asked.

"Not much of a waste of time than having dinner with my parents." Drell laughed.

"Really?" Atticus asked.

Drell shrugged.

"Have you even watched Star Wars? It's amazing!" Patch replied.

"I know, right?" Atticus smiled.

Drell rolled his eyes, but he secretly made a note to send Atticus and the others into the Star Wars world for a future adventure.

"So, when do we leave?" Patch asked.

"As soon as Atticus's sister gets home, you all better get some sleep, I'll see you around." Drell then said, deciding to leave to go back into the Supernatural Realm.

Atticus and Patch both soon went to bed. Drell then took his leave as he went to get some sleep himself.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, at Jessica's college..._**

Jessica and the other students were finishing up a lecture before they would have a week off from classes.

'These lectures can be so boring.' Jessica thought to herself.

"Any questions?" the instructor then asked the students.

No one raised their hands.

"Very well, we'll pick this up next week then." the instructor then said, dismissing them.

 _'Finally.'_ Jessica thought to herself.

The students all then packed up and left to get back to their dorms/rooms/homes. Jessica walked with her friend Jane.

* * *

"So, you're coming with me, Daddy, and Mr. Clayton?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I just have to pick up my brother and his friends." Jessica nodded.

"That's wonderful, I've been wanting to meet your brother." Jane smiled.

Jessica smiled back as she unlocked the door to her home that came with the college.

"JESSICA!" Oddball squealed and pounced on top of Jessica, licking her face.

"I'm happy to see you too, girl." Jessica laughed.

Oddball smiled down to Jessica.

Jessica then gently set her off and sat up. "Sorry, that lecture was forever."

"You're telling me." Oddball whined.

"We're going back home." Jessica said.

"Yay!" Oddball cheered.

Jessica then went to leave a quick message to home to let everyone know that she was coming.

"When do we leave?" Oddball asked.

"We'll start packing now and there's a bus leaving at 5:00, if we hurry enough, we can make it home in time for dinner." Jessica replied.

"Yay!" Oddball smiled.

Jessica giggled. Jane just stood by, she wondered what it would be like to talk to animals.

"Um, Jessica, we have company." Oddball said as she saw Jane.

"Oh, Jane, are you still there?" Jessica looked over.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was set before I tell Daddy and Mr. Clayton." Jane smiled.

"It's okay, Jane, you should get to your father," Jessica suggested. "Too bad he's not as cute as Milo Thatch~" she then smirked bashfully to one of her childhood crushes before she met Christopher.

"I don't have a crush on him." Jane said.

"I didn't say you did." Jessica laughed.

"Who's Milo Thatch?" Oddball asked.

"He went on an expedition to find the lost continent of Atlantis in the 1800's." Jessica told her puppy.

"Wow." Oddball said.

"Come on, girl, let's get packing." Jessica said.

Jane then went off to meet her father so they could all go to the jungle.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Back home..._**

"Okay, time to work..." Emily said as she tied on her apron and put on a chef's hat as she spun a wooden spoon in her hand. "Mama's gonna make a meal fit enough for a queen."

"She sure is." Patrick smiled.

Emily then shooed everyone out of the house so she could spend all day cooking a welcome home feast for Jessica.

"Man, cooking is serious business with Mom, isn't it?" Darla commented.

"You have no idea." Atticus told her.

"We better leave her alone then." Patch said.

"We really have to." Patrick told them.

"Yep." Maisy nodded.

"So, how was babysitting?" Darla asked Atticus as she held Maisy in her arms while petting her to make her purr.

"Oh, the usual..." Atticus said. "Drell came by saying we had to go to the jungle with gorillas though."

"Really?" Darla asked.

"That's what he told me." Atticus replied.

"Another adventure." Darla said.

"Would you like to come?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, can I?" Darla asked before puppy dog pouting up to Patrick.

"I have a feeling all of us might be involved in it, so yes." Patrick nodded.

Darla then grinned happily.

"Never took you to be a jungle explorer." Patch said.

"Well, I love adventures." Darla replied.

"Guess she gets it from me." Atticus smiled.

Darla smiled back to her big brother.

* * *

Atticus decided to visit Cherry since there was no use going back to the house for a while until Jessica and Oddball would come home.

"This is a poem I wrote about movies based on those Teen Vampire Novels." Cherry took out a sheet of paper.

Atticus took the paper and looked at it. "This just says 'The Twilight Series sucks' over and over again."

"Well, they do." Cherry replied.

"Anyway, I came to visit you." Atticus said.

"Got nothing better to do?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Cherry..." Atticus sighed at that.

"What's up?" Cherry asked. "Nothing's really happening for me now, but I'm gonna have to visit some old family friends in a month for a birthday party."

"Family friends?" Atticus asked then.

"The Proud Family," Cherry replied. "Penny's turning sixteen."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry I won't be going." Atticus said.

"I knew you were gonna say that..." Cherry grumbled. "You're always so busy with Mo or Patch these days."

"No, no, it's because of an adventure that's come up." Atticus said.

"I'm going away in a month..." Cherry reminded. "Did you have a vision four weeks into the future or something?"

"No, Drell told me." Atticus said.

"Fine... I'll go without you then." Cherry said.

"Oh, Cherry..." Atticus frowned at her pessimism.

"I just miss the old days sometime when it was just you and me..." Cherry sighed.

"I know..." Atticus frowned. "How about this? The next time there's an adventure, it'll be just you and me."

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed. "Well... I'll see what happens."

Atticus patted her on the head. "Besides, your trip is for family friends... I am like a brother to you, but you should spend some time with them."

"I guess so." Cherry replied.

"Have some fun." Atticus said.

"Okay..." Cherry replied.

"So, what else is going on with you?" Atticus asked.

"I got my nails done..." Cherry said, showing her blackened nails with glow in the dark skulls on the thumbnails.

"Nice." Atticus said.

Cherry then clapped her hands to show the glowing nails in the dark, then clapped again for the dim lights to come back. "So, Jessica's coming back?"

"Yeah, and tomorrow bright and early, we're going to the jungle." Atticus said.

"Have fun." Cherry replied.

"I'll try." Atticus shrugged.

* * *

Jessica drove her car as she was on the way back to her house back home with the family as Oddball slept most of the way, trying to get over her excitement to see her favorite uncle which would keep her up the whole trip. _'This is going to be great.'_ she then thought to herself.

They came to a quick rest stop.

Jessica took out the leash which woke Oddball up. "Come on, girl, let's take a potty break."

"Okay." Oddball smiled sleepily.

They both soon got out of the car to do their business. Jessica went first since it was quicker and went with Oddball to find a tree for her. Oddball sniffed the ground, looking for the right tree, then stopped once she found it. Once they finished their business, it was time to continue on. Jessica unhooked the leash and then drove off with Oddball sleeping in the back.

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

Emily panted and wiped her forehead. "Phew! Here we go, pot roast, glazed honey carrots, roasted and buttery mashed potatoes, broccoli casserole, homemade banana cream pie, and freshly squeezed lemonade."

"Wow." Patch said as he looked through the window.

Emily then unlocked the door and let them in as she passed out onto the couch.

"Wow, your mom cooked an entire buffet." Patch said as he saw all the food prepared.

"Hey, I should travel away from home." Darla said before giggling.

Atticus was coming back from visiting Cherry and the smell slapped him in the face. "Oh, boy, home cooking!"

Soon enough, Jessica and Oddball arrived. Oddball was sound asleep.

"Oddy, wake up..." Jessica gently called.

Oddball groaned and turned over. "Ten more minutes."

Jessica soon opened the door and where the scent of the food woke up Oddball. Oddball then instantly jumped up on all fours as she took a deep inhale of the food.

"Come on, girl." Jessica smiled to her puppy.

"Coming." Oddball smiled as she rushed inside.

Jessica chuckled as they came inside the house. Emily fell asleep on the couch from cooking and baking all day.

Patch soon got tackled by Oddball. "Whoa!"

"Hi, Uncle Patch." Oddball smiled.

"Hey there, Oddball." Patch smiled back.

Oddball then gently got off from him with a smile back.

"Ooh, you've gotten big since I saw you last." Patch cooed to his niece.

"I sure have." Oddball smiled.

Patch smiled back to her.

"Jessica was in class forever..." Oddball pouted.

"That's how it feels for us dogs." Patch smiled.

"I felt it too, Patch." Jessica chuckled.

Darla hugged Jessica once she saw her big sister.

"Should we wait for Mom to wake up?" Jessica asked.

"Must we?" Darla asked.

"It's good manners." Patrick said.

"Aw, okay..." Darla then said and walked over to Emily to gently shake her awake. "Wake up, Mama."

"Darla, we can't rush Mom." Jessica said.

Darla pouted.

"Reminds me of Christmas when Jessie was eight..." Patrick laughed. "All of those presents, but she only wanted one thing: Her little brother back."

Atticus smiled shyly while Jessica smiled back bashfully.

"Losing you was the saddest day of my life." Jessica frowned.

"Oh..." Atticus hugged her.

Jessica hugged back with a tear rolling down her cheek.

After a while, Emily woke up and everyone started to eat.

"You've been working too hard lately." Patrick said.

Emily nodded in agreement as they ate Jessica's favorite dinner.

"Good thing we'll be going with Jane and her father to find some gorillas." Jessica said.

"You guys don't mind, right?" Atticus asked their parents.

"Not at all," Emily smiled. "I'm sure Kala won't either if she and Kerchak are still there."

"I'm sure they are." Patrick said.

"I thought Jessica grew up in Beach City..." Darla said.

"I did until Mom was pregnant with Atticus," Jessica explained. "Mom and Dad just wanted a vacation to get me to make more friends other than Amethyst."

"And where she did." Emily said.

"Mostly Terk and Tarzan..." Jessica said.

"I'm confused, is Terk a boy or a girl?" Darla asked.

"A girl, it's short for Terkina." Jessica explained.

"She sounds like a boy the way you talk about her. "Darla pouted.

"I know." Jessica said.

"Hmm..." Darla hummed.

* * *

The family then kept eating and had a lot of fun.

"Food is delicious." Atticus smiled.

Emily smiled to her family as they enjoyed their family meal. "Should help you all get some sleep tonight."

"Yeah." Patrick nodded.

"But I'm so excited about..." Oddball said before letting out a loud yawn from her full belly. "Going to the jungle tomorrow... How can I possibly sleep... Now... While we're going... To..." she then curled up and drifted off. "Maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a minute."

"You do that, Oddball." Patch smiled.

Oddball yawned and then fell asleep instantly.

"Let's get our sleep." Atticus yawned.

The others agreed.

"We'll need it." Jessica said as she went to her and Darla's room.

"I wonder how we'll meet Tarzan and Terk." Darla said.

"I wonder if they'll ever recognize me," Jessica said as she lay down in her bed. "It sure has been a while."

"Still can't believe you know Tarzan: The Ape Man." Darla said to her big sister.

"Life sure is funny..." Jessica said with a yawn. "Well, Darla, I'd love to talk more, but I really gotta get some shut eye."

"Same here." Darla yawned.

"Night, kiddo, thanks for keeping my room in one piece." Jessica said.

Darla giggled and then yawned and fell asleep. Jessica soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

The sun was almost coming up as Jane was coming with her father and then they would be on the way to the jungle to study the gorillas, and where they had some company with them. Oddball and Patch woke up first.

"Did you tell Ms. Colette we'd be gone?" Oddball asked her uncle.

"Yes, she says hi." Patch smiled down to her.

"Great." Oddball smiled.

Patch smiled back as they looked out the window to wake everyone else up when Jane would come with her father.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are they here yet?" Oddball asked.

"Just be patient, Oddy." Patch said.

"That's what grown-ups always say." Oddball pouted.

"Patient is a virtue." Patch said.

"That's also what grown-ups say..." Oddball pouted.

"Oh, you'll understand when you're older..." Patch said, then stopped her. "and don't say 'That's what grown-ups say'."

Oddball soon started to whistle so she wouldn't say that. Patch then rolled his eyes with a smirk.

* * *

Atticus eventually woke up and saw he had a voicemail and listened to it.

 ** _'Just wanted to say, have a nice trip, bring me back something cool.'_ ** Cherry's voice said.

Atticus then smiled as he saved the message. Atticus soon started his normal morning exercise routine. Oddball wandered in the backyard to pass the time to see if there was anyone else awake. And where the only one she saw awake was Atticus as he was doing push-ups inside a gravity machine which always helped Goku with his training.

She then sighed as she felt alone right now. She then leaned down and nestled against the grass. Atticus soon teleported the gravity machine away. Oddball then lay down in the grass.

Atticus came out to her. "Hey..." he then tried to kick her awake, but gently. "Oddball!"

Oddball smiled as she was daydreaming now.

"Oddball?" Atticus asked.

Oddball smiled.

"Breakfast." Atticus whispered.

" **WHERE?!** " Oddball then instantly woke up.

"Hello." Atticus smiled.

"Oh... Sorry..." Oddball then said. "I'm just so bored."

"You wanna ride on my back while I do push-ups?" Atticus asked.

Oddball shrugged, then climbed onto his back.

"How high can you count?" Atticus asked.

"What's the number after ten?" Oddball asked back.

"11." Atticus said.

And after that?" Oddball asked.

"12..." Atticus said.

"And after thta?" Oddball then asked.

"This is going to be a long morning." Atticus sighed.

"Uncle Atticus, that's not a number!" Oddball laughed.

"13." Atticus told her as he started to do his push-ups.

"And after that?" Oddball asked.

"AUGH!" Atticus groaned.

* * *

Soon enough, Jane and Professor Porter finally came. Once they arrived, Jane rang the doorbell.

Patrick opened the door and looked very sleepy. "How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon?"

"Um, sir?" Jane asked. "Are you awake?"

Jessica came by. "Hey, Jane, hi, Professor Porter."

Patrick mumbled.

"Daddy, I told you not to stay up late with Mom last night." Jessica smirked to her father.

"Sorry, had too much fun." Patrick grumbled.

"Uh-huh..." Jessica replied. "Please, come in the rest of my family should be up in a moment."

Jane and Professor Porter and came inside. Darla yawned loudly, but she took out a breakfast bar to wake herself up a little. She soon ate it before she saw Jane and Professor Porter.

"Hello there, deary." Jane smiled.

Darla had her mouth full, so she gave a smile and wave.

* * *

They soon saw someone strong outside doing push-ups.

"Looks like Atticus is doing his morning exercises." Jessica smiled.

Jane smiled. "Your brother is so strong, he must work-out all the time."

"You have no idea." Jessica replied.

"He always works out, every day of morning, noon, and also before bed, night." Darla said once she was finished with her breakfast.

"Fascinating..." Professor Porter replied.

Soon, Atticus came inside. "Jessie, we got any breakfast?"

"Would you like some of my famous eggs?" Jessica smiled.

"Yes, please." Atticus said.

Jessica then made eggs as quick as possible and zipped all around the kitchen faster than Pinkie Pie on a sugar rush in the SugarCube Corner.

"Wow." Atticus smiled.

Jessica then smiled as she finished. "Eggs are served."

"Did you use M-A-G-I-C?" Atticus quietly smirked.

"Maybe?" Jessica smiled nervously then.

"Hello." Jane greeted Atticus.

"Oh! Hi, you're Jessica's friend." Atticus smiled.

"And you're Jessica's adorably handsome brother." Jane smiled back.

"I wouldn't say I'm handsome." Atticus said.

"You must have hundreds and hundreds of girlfriends." Jane said.

"No, just the one..." Atticus blushed. "Monique Brown, or as I call her 'Mo'."

"That's wonderful." Jane smiled.

"Yeah, she's pretty special." Atticus shuffled his foot.

"She must be lucky." Jane smiled.

"I think of her as such." Atticus smiled back.

"What's your boyfriend like, Jane?" Darla asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't have one, dear." Jane said.

"Oh, why not?" Darla asked. "You're so beautiful."

Jane giggled and smiled. "And you're sweet and adorable."

"I try." Darla smiled.

Jane giggled. "You remind me so much of myself at your age."

Darla smiled before yawning slightly. "Come on, let's get this show on the road, I really need my beauty sleep."

"She's quite right, early bird gets the worm." Professor Porter smiled.

"Worms are gross..." Darla wrinkled her tiny button nose.

"That's a metaphor." Atticus said.

"Uhmm...?" Darla asked.

"I'll explain later, you can sleep on the way." Atticus said to her, gently leading her to the car.

"Thank you." Darla smiled.

* * *

Patrick and Emily soon joined as they were quite sleepy, but the trip would all be worth it. Atticus had a quick call from an unknown number, but it was actually Cherry using a pay phone, he quickly answered it while loading up with Jane and Professor Porter and they were on the way to the jungle.

"I can't wait to get there." Oddball smiled.

"It'll be a lot of fun..." Patch agreed.

"Oh, let me show you the hat Jessica got for me," Oddball said, she then walked off and came back with a jungle sun hat with a bow in it. "What do you think? Is it me?"

"It's so you." Patch smiled.

Oddball giggled before yawning again.

"Get some sleep, Oddy, it'll make the trip go by faster." Patch advised.

"Alright." Oddball smiled with a yawn.

Patch then put his arm around her and fell asleep with her. Oddball smiled as she fell asleep beside her favorite uncle.

"They look so cute sleeping." Jane smiled.

"They sure do." Jessica agreed as she placed her hand on her small baby bump.

"So, when is the baby coming?" Jane asked.

"Either late May or early June," Jessica smiled. "It's going to be a girl though."

"What's her name going to be?" Jane smiled back.

"Riley Jillian Anderson." Jessica replied.

"That sounds like a perfect name." Jane smiled.

Jessica smiled back.

* * *

It took a rather long while indeed, including a boat ride, but it would be worth it. As the trip was drawing to a close, everyone was dressed and ready to explore the jungle.

"What do you think your brother will wear as we explore the jungle?" Jane asked Jessica.

"Probably something without sleeves." Jessica shrugged.

"You coming, Atticus?" Patrick called as he stood beside his wife.

"I'll be right out!" Atticus called back while Patch already came out.

"What's taking him?" Oddball asked.

Atticus came over and dusted himself clean as he wore a tank top, shorts, and a backpack. "Sorry about that, I had another phone call."

"From Cherry, right?" Emily asked.

"She just likes to check in..." Atticus said.

"And I thought Cherry had no feelings like a robot." Darla said.

"Of course she has feelings." Atticus said.

"She's just different, Darla..." Emily said.

"Then why is she always so negative?" Darla pouted, not understand why Cherry was a goth.

"She's a perky goth, the only time she gets to smile is her birthday and Halloween." Atticus said.

"I don't understand though..." Darla said.

"When you know Cherry as long as Atticus has, it all makes sense..." Emily said. "Now then, where shall we set up camp?"

"Some place that isn't too far from the ocean, but not too close and isn't too close to the gorillas." Professor Porter said.

"Think you can do that for us, sweetie?" Emily smiled to her son.

"I think I know the perfect spot." Atticus agreed.

"Sounds like you've gone camping before, strong lad." A man with a gun said.

Atticus looked over.

"My friends, Mr. George Clayton." Professor Porter introduced the man to the others.

"It's nice to meet you, sir, my name is Atticus Fudo." Atticus said as he extended his hand to the man.

Clayton took Atticus's hand and shook it. "That's quite a strong grip you have there."

"I work out a lot." Atticus smiled.

Clayton soon saw his feet were no longer on the ground. "You are a very strong young lad." He chuckled to him as Atticus placed him back on the ground.

"Take it easy." Emily smirked to her son.

"Yes, Mom." Atticus replied.

"No, it's quite alright; I think if he has that kind of strength, he shouldn't hold back." Clayton smirked.

Atticus folded his arms with a smirk back.

"Oh, I do hope we can find some gorillas..." Jane sounded hopeful. "Wouldn't that be fun, Jessica?"

"Sure, as long as they don't attack." Jessica nodded.

"I agree." Emily said.

* * *

They all got settled into the camp.

Darla took out a present from Charlotte and opened it up to see it was a storybook of The Princess and the Goblin with a note attached to it. "'This was a story my mother used to read me before she got terribly sick, I hope you like it'. I'm sure I will." She then smiled.

"Is that a book from Charlotte?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, it's called The Princess and the Goblin." Darla showed him.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"She said her mother used to read it to her..." Darla said softly.

"And I promise that Mom will get to read it to you." Atticus smiled.

Darla smiled back as she smiled back to him.

"I can't wait to meet a real gorilla." Atticus smiled.

"I'm sure the mother will be peaceful..." Jessica predicted since she met Kala and Kerchak before he was born, though there was an unfortunate incident for the gorilla parents.

"So when can we meet them?" Darla asked.

"I suggest we move out now to see what we can find," Clayton suggested. "If anything needs hunting, I'll handle it."

"Oh, don't hurt any innocent animals..." Emily pouted.

"Besides, as long as we don't disturb any of them, we'll be fine." Patrick said.

"Hmm..." Clayton hummed to the Fudo couple as they got settled in.

"This is going to be a great trip." Patch smiled.

"Too bad Cherry and Mo can't be here though." Atticus sighed softly as he gave Patch something to eat as it had been a while since they last ate.

Soon enough, Patch then ate the food.

Atticus smiled to Patch as he ate up. "That's a good boy~"

"I know I am." Patch smiled.

* * *

They all then decided to eat to keep up their strength.

"I don't know why, but I feel funny about Mr. Clayton." Patch pouted.

"Aw, Patch, come on, he seems nice..." Atticus told his dog.

"Yeah, but I just feel something's wrong about him." Patch said.

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed in thought as he ate his food.

Someone in the trees seemed to be following them, it was a little familiar to Jessica, but she wasn't positively sure yet.

"Could that be?" Jessica asked.

"You okay, Jessie?" Patrick asked.

"I thought I heard someone..." Jessica shrugged. "But it was nothing."

The others just shrugged as they began their venture out into the African Jungle.


	6. Chapter 6

Clayton appeared to be trying to flirt with Jessica as he bravely cut through the grass and vines and even took out his shotgun. Jessica rolled her eyes as she wasn't interested in Clayton that way.

"Atticus, if you ever want to bend that gun of his, I wouldn't stop you." Jessica whispered to Atticus.

"I'd be gladly." Atticus whispered back.

Clayton soon saw something. He took out his gun and looked ready to shoot.

"Clayton? Clayton!" Professor Porter panted as he came beside the man. "Oh, there you are... What is it, what is it, Clayton? Are we in danger?"

"I thought I saw something." Clayton glowered.

"I don't see anything." Atticus said.

"Is it a hippopotamus amphibious or a rhinoceros bihornus?" Professor Porter panicked.

"Professor, don't move!" Clayton told him.

Professor Porter then suddenly froze in spot. "Oh, right."

"Guys?!" Jessica called out.

"Daddy?!" Jane added.

The girls then tried to come in to meet with the others.

"Daddy, what's all the hullabaloo about?" Jane asked before she fell back against the vines.

"Here, let me help you." Jessica said.

Jane grunted and took Jessica's hand to help her out. "What is it, Daddy?" she then asked her father once she got out.

"Mr. Clayton asked me not to move," Professor Porter told his daughter. "He saw something," he then lost his balance and yelped as he fell flat on the ground next to Patch. "I moved..."

"What did he see?" Darla asked.

"I have no idea." Atticus said.

"Uh, Mr. Clayton? Sorry, excuse me..." Jane came up behind the hunting man. "But my father, my friend and her family, and I came on this expedition to study gorillas, and I believe your shooting might be scaring them off."

"I was hired to protect you, Miss Porter and protect you I shall." Clayton told her.

"And you're doing a marvelous job at it, but we only have a short time before the ship returns, you see..." Jane told him.

Professor Porter soon yelped as he noticed something.

"What is it, Professor?" Patrick asked as he and Emily finally caught up.

"Look at what Jane is standing in!" Professor spotter pointed out. "A gorilla's nest!"

"Oh, my goodness." Emily smiled.

"Daddy!" Jane gasped.

Patch smiled as he was also excited to see a gorilla's nest up close.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

Clayton seemed more overjoyed than the others.

"I wonder if there are more nests around?" Emily smiled.

"There are!" Professor Porter and Jane beamed. "Family groups!"

"I wonder if the beasts are at all around." Clayton looked around for any possible gorillas.

"Maybe." Patrick said.

Someone came down with a vine right behind Clayton.

"Tarzan?" Jessica whispered to herself.

Tarzan looked to Jessica with a smile. Jessica rubbed her eyes to see the boy she once knew raised by apes was now all grown up and better known as the Ape Man. Clayton saw what Jessica was doing and decided to see if there was anyone behind him.

"You okay, Jessie?" Emily asked. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"I saw Tarzan." Jessica whispered to her.

"Tarzan?" Emily's eyes widened.

Clayton soon shot up above.

"Hey, cut that out!" Patrick glared slightly while poking his fingers in his ears.

"Mr. Clayton, please, what if it's a gorilla?" Darla asked him.

"I don't think Patch smells a gorilla." Atticus said so Patch wouldn't expose Puppy Power to the Porters and Mr. Clayton.

"That's because it's no gorilla." Clayton told them.

"Then maybe we should go forth to see what it is." Patrick suggested.

"That'll do, Mr. Fudo." Clayton nodded to him.

"Let's get going then." Atticus said.

Patch sniffed as he followed his scent as it was his job as a dog.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure it's nothing!" Jessica called out as she stood with Jane in place.

* * *

Atticus soon used his magic secretly to make it look like he and Patch were still walking ahead while him and the real Patch hid so they could see who it really was the Clayton almost shot.

"I think I'm going to sketch while we wait." Jane decided.

"I wanna stay with so I can see what you sketch." Jessica smiled.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Jane smiled back to her friend.

A baby baboon seemed to wander to the camp.

"Aw!" Jessica smiled.

"Are you what all the fuss is about?" Jane asked the baby baboon before calling out to her father and the others. "Daddy! Daddy, quick!" She then soon brought out her sketch book.

The baby baboon soon found a fruit and decided to eat it.

"Hold still." Jessica told the baby baboon.

The baby baboon tilted its head to Jessica and Jane as it was being sketched while eating its fruit. Jane continued to sketch the baby baboon. The baby baboon soon came on Jane's shoulder to take a closer look.

"There you go," Jane smiled to the baby baboon. "What do you think?"

The baby baboon squealed in delight and then snatched the sketch book and ran off with it.

"No, wait, come back!" Jessica called out.

"Why, you little!" Jane growled before they began to chase the baby baboon.

Atticus and Patch both followed the girls while also staying hidden so they could see what else was in the jungle.

"Well, this is absolutely peachy," Jane complained. "Come to study gorillas and get my sketch book pinched by a baboon."

Atticus and Patch soon saw someone coming down. He was observing the paper.

"Who are you...?" Atticus glanced at the feral man.

The feral man grunted and spoke like a primate.

"He must be raised by monkeys." Patch said as he recognized the animal speech.

"Who are you?" Atticus asked the feral man in Ape language.

"I am Tarzan." The feral man replied.

"Tarzan... Where have I heard that name before?" Atticus asked himself.

"Didn't Jessica say something about someone named Tarzan?" Patch asked.

"Jessica..." Tarzan repeated the name. "Best friend from childhood."

"That's right..." Atticus remembered a story that Jessica taught him. "Mom and Dad went on a vacation from Beach City and ended up crashing on a jungle island with a couple named John and Alice with their baby son."

"Who and who?" Tarzan asked.

"John and Alice... Your parents..." Atticus replied.

"He doesn't remember them..." Patch frowned. "They must've died when he was a baby."

"Sabor the leopard..." Atticus then remembered the part of the story which was gut-wrenching, but heartwarming at the same time, because while Tarzan became orphaned, Kala found him and raised him as her own after just losing her own baby to the same fate.

They soon heard the girls screams.

"Jessica and Jane!" Atticus and Patch panicked.

* * *

Tarzan soon swung off to the rescue. Atticus and Patch rushed over as Jessica and Jane were about to be attacked by baboons.

"Why are those baboons attacking them?" Patch asked.

"I think maybe Jessica or Jane upset the baby." Atticus guessed.

Tarzan came down to save the girls from the baboons who looked very angry with them and where he saved them just in time.

"Phew!" Atticus and Patch looked relieved.

A baboon flew down with Jane's umbrella, yelling and ranting to Tarzan and he responded in the same way with a glare.

"Oh, it can't get any worse, can it?" Jane asked before as if on cue, it began to rain. "Apparently, it can."

"Uh, Jane, maybe we should get under a tree." Jessica suggested.

They went under a tree to keep dry and Jane soon shrieked as she saw Tarzan again.

"Tarzan... It is you..." Jessica smiled.

Tarzan tilted his head to her.

"Oh, sorry..." Jessica said before repeating herself in ape language so Tarzan would remember her from when they were children before Atticus was born.

Tarzan soon smiled.

"Are you talking to that man?" Jane asked Jessica like she was crazy.

Tarzan was examining Jane as he was surprised to see another one like him and Jessica. Atticus and Patch soon climbed up.

* * *

Patch then shook himself dry from the rain water. "Where'd this rain come from?" He groaned.

"The clouds." Atticus smirked.

Patch rolled his eyes at his owner.

"You asked." Atticus chuckled.

"I know where the rain came from, but it was so sudden." Patch said.

"It's okay, Patch, I'm sure it's just a light shower." Atticus soothed his puppy.

Soon enough, Tarzan began to speak English like a human as he copied Jane's words.

"Looks like he's learning how to speak Human." Patch smiled.

Tarzan and Jane then introduced themselves to each other as the rain was clearing up. Atticus and Patch soon introduced themselves to Tarzan.

"Jane... Atticus... Patch." Tarzan repeated and everyone could then understand him, and even Jane who couldn't talk to animals like the others could.

"Oh, Tarzan, it's so good to see you after all these years..." Jessica smiled. "We've been through so much together."

"Jessie." Tarzan smiled back, using Jessica's childhood nickname.

"Yep, it's me." Jessica smiled.

They then heard a gunshot.

"Oh, Clayton!" Jane recognized that gunshot from anywhere.

Tarzan soon came to the edge of the tree. There was another gunshot heard.

"Clayton!" Tarzan then said.

"Yes, Clayton, wonderful, uh, can you take us back to our camp?" Jane asked Tarzan, slowly enunciating each word so Tarzan could understand.

"You guys ever wanna ride a vine?" Jessica smirked to her little brother and the dalmatian.

"Yes, please." Atticus smirked back.

"Um, can't we walk?" Jane stammered nervously.

"Sorry, Jane, but this is the only way to travel in the jungle~" Jessica giggled.

"Can't we walk?!" Tarzan copied Jane.

They soon swung to the camp. They were really going to be in for a surprise as certain animals had broke into the camp and made a large mess and where even making their own song.


	7. Chapter 7

"It sounds like the circus is in town." Patch commented on the way back to camp.

"Yeah, only this sounds a little more crazy." Atticus said.

Tarzan saw a bunch of gorillas and one elephant before he ran over to them and they looked just as happy to see them.

"They must be his friends." Patch smiled.

"Terk! Tantor!" Jessica smiled to one of the gorillas and the elephant.

"Gorillas!" Jane gasped until Tarzan and Jessica rushed over to see the elephant and the gorillas.

"They seem friendly." Atticus smiled.

"He's one of them..." Jane also smiled as she saw that Tarzan was like one of the animals despite being a human like her. She soon started to walk up to them.

Terk and the other gorillas looked a little wary to see Jane as it was different for her than with Tarzan and Jessica.

"It's okay..." Jessica soothed Terk. "It's my little brother, his dog, and our friend."

"Hello." Atticus greeted with a smile.

Terk came up to Atticus and touched his hands.

"Such a pretty girl..." Atticus smiled.

Terk then tackled Atticus.

"Uh, easy with the girly girl stuff around Terk, Atticus." Jessica chuckled sheepishly.

"Let me guess, she's more of a tomboyish female gorilla, right?" Atticus asked.

Jessica nodded.

"Oops, sorry, Terk..." Atticus then said in ape language.

"Ya better be if ya know what's good for ya!" Terk scoffed before she soon went up to Jane to do the same thing with her hand.

Patch soon sensed someone coming right up behind them. There was a bigger male gorilla.

"Oh, my..." Jane started until Kerchak roared loudly and viciously.

"K-Kerchak." Jessica gulped.

Jane whimpered as she was face-to-face with a very dangerous gorilla and where she used a ladle as her way of protection. Kerchak snarled as she sniffed Jane and glared at the others. Kala and the other female gorillas were coming over to see what was going on. They soon heard Professor Porter's, Clayton's, Patrick's, and Emily's voices calling out for them. Kala took Tarzan away from the campsite as Tantor grabbed Terk in his trunk.

"Jane? Oh, Jane!" Professor Porter ran toward his daughter and hugged her. "Thank heavens."

"Good heavens, what happened?" Clayton asked as he saw the mess.

"Oh, Atticus, what happened?" Emily hugged Atticus and showered him with kisses.

"Let's just say we met Tarzan and his gorilla family." Atticus said.

"Tarzan?" Emily smiled. "You met Tarzan?"

"Tarzan?" Professor Porter and Clayton asked curiously.

"Tarzan... The Ape Man..." Jane smiled.

"He was amazing." Patch said.

"Aw, I missed it!" Darla complained before folding her arms.

"It's okay, Darla, we still have time until the ship comes for London." Emily soothed the little girl.

"That's right." Patrick nodded.

"Hmm..." Darla hummed in thought.

* * *

Later that night, they all got comfortable as the gorillas had a meeting about the humans while Emily was telling Darla the story about Princess Irene and her cat Turnip as they met a boy named Curdy. "Ooh." She smiled.

"She also meets an ancestor of hers..." Emily smiled back. "Who knows? Maybe you'll meet Princess Irene too."

"I would love that." Darla nodded to her adoptive mother.

"Maybe someday." Emily smiled.

Darla giggled before she fell asleep. The two then told each other good night as everyone went to sleep. And where it was a peaceful sleep for all of them. Even though Kerchak didn't wish to give the humans any chances.

* * *

The next morning, Jane was telling her father all about Tarzan and even sketched him on their chalkboard and where Atticus and the others joined them.

"Extraordinary..." Professor Porter sounded impressed.

"He sure was." Atticus said.

"It was amazing!" Jane beamed before copying Tarzan's movements. "He'd bend his elbows out like this, and then he walks like this."

"Oh, I see!" Professor Porter chuckled as he joined her in amusement. "Like Aunt Isabel."

"Aunt Isabel?" Darla asked, confused.

The others chuckled in amusement of the Porters. Clayton groaned and rolled his eyes as he saw them while shaving himself.

"What a discovery." Darla said.

"Indeed!" Professor Porter agreed with her. "A man with no language, no human behavior..."

"And no respect for personal boundaries." Jane added.

"Sorry about that, Jane, but that's just how Kala raised him." Jessica told her friend.

"Who?" Jane asked.

"Kala," Jessica repeated. "Tarzan's mother."

"He was staring at me..." Jane noted before she went back to sketching. "And his eyes were intense... And focused... And... I've never seen such eyes."

Jessica smirked as she saw the look in Jane's eyes.

"Oh, shall I leave you and the blackboard alone for a moment?" Professor Porter teased his daughter.

"Guys, stop it," Jane replied. "The point is, think of what we could learn from him. We must find him."

"That might be a bit of a problem." Atticus said.

Clayton groaned as he walked over. "Professor, you are here to find gorillas, not indulge in some girlish fantasy."

"He's not a fantasy." Jessica defended.

"Yes, I didn't imagine him," Jane glared at Clayton. "Tarzan is-"

Tarzan suddenly dropped down between them.

"Real." Jane then finished with a satisfied smirk.

"Ha!" Jessica smirked.

"I-I-I-It's him!" Professor Porter gasped.

Tarzan smiled up to Jane as he was most happy to see her again.

Atticus soon saw Clayton getting his gun. "Don't shoot!" He then rushed over and moved the gun, but the shot went off in the sky.

"Clayton." Tarzan grinned.

"Huh?" Patrick asked out of confusion.

"Clayton!" Tarzan repeated.

"Have we met?" Clayton asked out of confusion.

"He thinks your name is the sound of a gunshot." Atticus told him.

"Jane." Tarzan came up to the English girl with a smile.

"Yes, hello, Tarzan." Jane smiled nervously as he touched her hair.

"I see what you mean about those personal boundaries." Professor Porter chuckled to his daughter.

Tarzan soon went up to Clayton to copy his movement.

"Look at him, Jane," Professor Porter felt impressed. "Moves like an ape, but looks like a man. He could be the missing link."

"Or our link to the gorillas." Clayton smirked to the older man.

"Oh, yes." Professor Porter smiled innocently.

Clayton cleared his throat and came up to the feral man. "Where are the gorillas?" he then asked, expecting an answer straight away.

Tarzan then played with his mustache in response.

" **GO-RI-LAS!** " Clayton glared.

" **GO-RI-LAS!** " Tarzan repeated in amusement.

"Sorry, Mr. Clayton, he can't understand English." Atticus said.

"Then I'll make him understand," Clayton said as he wiped the sketch off of the board and made a crude drawing of a gorilla. "If I can teach a parrot to sing 'God Save the Queen', I can certainly teach this savage a thing or two," he then stepped aside to show Tarzan the picture. "Gorilla."

"Gorilla..." Tarzan repeated as he took the chalk.

"Oh, no, he thinks 'gorilla' is what we call chalk." Darla groaned as she saw the look in Tarzan's eyes.

Tarzan soon scribbled on the chalkboard and soon enough, Clayton and Tarzan began to argue until Jane took the chalk away from the feral man.

"Mr. Clayton, I think Jessica's family and I will take it from here." Jane smirked.

* * *

And so it began.

Atticus was on the phone with Cherry until they would start human lessons for Tarzan and began to get concerned as she was talking about something called Genome Warriors and peanut people. "Oh, my..." he said in worry for his best friend.

"Ready, Atticus?" Jessica said as she held some popcorn. "Jane's gonna show us some slides to show Tarzan what other humans are like."

"Sure thing." Atticus smiled before he hung up on his best friend who was visiting The Proud Family.

"Alright, let's get this started." Emily said.


	8. Chapter 8

Once it got dark, they started to show Tarzan everything that he would need to know about being like the human he was born as even though he spent most of his childhood believing he was also an ape, but just different from the others. Jessica remembered how that felt, especially when they had a journey with the tales of a monster called The Zugor who was actually an old ape who lived alone in the Dark Mountain, and where the lessons seeemed to go along well. Tarzan enjoyed the activities, even if it meant sneaking off from Kala, Terk, Tantor, and Kerchak.

And where he even got to spend much more time with Jane than the others. Clayton thought most of this was just a waste of time as they didn't know when the boat would be here to take them back home. Jane was slowly and surely falling in love with Tarzan as he showed her how to survive in the jungle, especially by swinging on vines, and he even got her to see more birds that she was sketching.

"We've wasted all this time," Clayton complained. "The boat could arrive any day. Now ask him straight out."'

Patch came behind Clayton and lifted one of his back hind legs, but Atticus shook his head. Patch soon pouted as he couldn't pee on Clayton.

"Tarzan, will you take us to the gorillas?" Jane asked the feral man as he played with the model solar system. "Do you understand?"

"I... Understand." Tarzan replied softly.

"Good work, Jane." Professor Porter said.

"Well?" Clayton asked Tarzan.

"I can't." Tarzan replied.

"What?!" Clayton and Professor Porter asked.

"Why not, Tarzan?" Jane added.

"Kerchak." Tarzan replied.

"Ooh, right... He doesn't really trust humans." Jessica told them.

The others didn't understand and Jessica then explained to them why they couldn't go and who Kerchak was as Tarzan was on his way back home with the gorillas.

"Well, I have a feeling the boat back to London might be here tomorrow." Emily sighed.

"I have the same feeling, Em." Patrick agreed with his wife.

"Aww!" Darla frowned.

* * *

Later that night, Atticus was falling asleep, but he hid a smirk as Tarzan looked at the moving pictures one last time until he came to one of a man giving a woman flowers and decided to do the same for Jane, and where the feral man was gonna go into the jungle to get plenty of wild flowers.

The men had come to take everything away as it was time to go back home just as Tarzan was coming for Jane with the flowers.

"Come here, ya mutt." A man glared at Patch with a carrier for him with a muzzle.

Patch began to growl and bark at the man and wasn't afraid to use his strength on him.

"Easy, pooch, easy!" The man glared.

Patch barked with a glare back as he didn't like how this man was behaving toward him. The man then took out a pill to make Patch take it so he would fall asleep. Patch simply smacked the pill away.

"Get back here, you mongrel!" The man glared.

Patch ran from him and rushed to find his family, and where luckily, he found one of them which was his boy.

"Patch, there you are." Atticus hugged his dog.

"That man was trying to get me in a pet carrier and he was going to put a muzzle on me!" Patch told him.

"He did, did he?" Atticus glared. "Seems like they have no respect for us or our stuff."

"You can say that again." Patch huffed.

"Hey, be careful with that!" Emily chased after one man who had a golden box that she brought for personal reasons. "That's really delicate, it was a gift from my sister! Oh, hello, Tarzan, how are you? STOP! SCOUNDREL!"

Patrick soon helped his wife out of her predicament.

"Oh, hi, Tarzan," Darla greeted the ape man before pointing to Clayton as he was talking to the ship's captain while Jane stood beside him. "Jane's over there."

Tarzan bowed his head with a smile as his way of saying thank you. Darla smiled back, but firmly pouted to the ship hands who seemed rather rude.

* * *

" _You're_ the ship's captain," Clayton told the man in charge. "Just tell them you've had engine trouble and give us two more days."

"And be late at every port from here and to London?" The captain replied.

"If we leave now, the trip will be all for nothing." Atticus said as he came over with Patch by his side.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fudo, but I simply can't do it." The captain told the boy.

Jane sighed in dismay and Jessica gently patted her on the back.

"This is all _your_ fault," Clayton groaned to the girls. "I should've followed my instincts and set traps for the beasts."

"What?!" Jessica glared. "How is this _our_ fault?!"

"Don't you think we're a bit disappointed about the gorillas?" Jane added as she slammed shut her suitcase. "You are absolutely impossible!" she then walked off, accidentally running into Tarzan and his flowers. "Oh, Tarzan! I was so afraid that you wouldn't come in time. The boat's arrived, the boat that's come to take us back home to England."

"And where Jane was wondering if you would like to come back with us." Atticus spoke up.

"Won't you?" Jane smiled hopefully.

Tarzan paused to think about it before smiling back. "Go see England today, come home tomorrow."

"Ooh, I'm afraid that's a tad bit difficult." Jessica said.

"Not come back...?" Tarzan asked as he felt his heart sink in his chest.

"I know it sounds awful, but you belong with us," Jane told the feral man. "With people..."

"Jane must stay here with Tarzan!" Tarzan smiled as he bent down on one knee and showed the flowers to her.

'Well, this is now a hard decision for Jane to make.' Patch thought to himself.

"Jane?" Jessica asked her dear friend.

"No, I can't stay," Jane frowned as she collected her laundry. "Look, I've got... I'm with my father, and..."

"Jane, stay," Tarzan took her hand. "Please..."

"But... I can't." Jane told him before running off in tears.

"If she could just follow her heart." Jessica frowned.

* * *

"Women... How typical," Clayton chuckled before he took wine off of a passing man. "Thank you, Jones. Even if you hadn't grown up a savage, you'd be lost. There are no trails of a woman's heart." he then took a glass for himself and gave the other to Tarzan.

'What is he up to?' Patch thought to himself.

"Jane is going." Tarzan frowned sadly.

"Yes, if only she could have spent more time with the gorillas," Clayton sighed. "She's so disappointed... Crushed, really... Sorry, old boy." he then clinked glasses with Tarzan before taking a sip of his own wine.

 _'Oh, no, he wouldn't.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"Oh, well, I'd best get Jane's things to the ship." Clayton said to Tarzan.

Tarzan put his wine glass down and hung his head slightly. "Clayton... If Jane sees gorillas, she stays?" he then asked.

"Say, that's why she came, isn't it?" Clayton replied innocently.

' _Yep, he would.'_ Patch thought to himself, now knowing why Clayton did this.

"I'll do it." Tarzan soon gave in.

"Good man!" Clayton patted his arm. "Snipes!"

"Yes, sir?" A man replied.

"Get the boys together," Clayton told him as he handed Jane's luggage. "There's been a change of plans."

"Tarzan, what about Kerchak?" Atticus whispered to the feral man.

"I'll ask Terk for a favor." Tarzan whispered back.

"Perfect." Atticus said.

Tarzan nodded as he decided to go just that. Patch had a sinking feeling that Clayton might have a map with him to make sure he would mark where the gorillas lived.

"I know what you're thinking," Atticus said to Patch. "Because I have the same feeling."

"It's like you're a dog too sometimes." Patch replied.

"I know, right?" Atticus smiled.

"We better keep an eye on Clayton." Patch then said firmly.

"I'm right behind ya, buddy," Atticus agreed with his Dalmatian. "And if he tries to use his gun; I'll tie it into a loop, so then no bullets come out."

"Good, because I hate guns." Patch agreed.

"Who doesn't?" Atticus asked.

Patch and Atticus then smiled to each other.

* * *

" **DON'T TOUCH THAT! DON'T _EVER_ TOUCH THAT!** " Darla glared at one man and she held the copy of The Frog Prince that she grew up with before she moved to Hollywood that her mother used to read to her.

"What is going on here?" Patrick asked.

"They tried to take my Frog Prince book." Darla replied as the book was very important to her.

"It's just a dumb little fairy tale." One man scoffed.

"My Nana gave it to me." Darla frowned.

"Leave her alone, that book is important to her." Patrick told the man.

The man then shrugged and walked away. Darla hugged the book as she felt like it was a security blanket.

"Is your book okay, sweetie?" Emily asked.

"Yes, it's fine..." Darla replied. "They were just gonna throw it in like it was nothing."

"Those men must have no heart." Patrick said.

"They don't, we don't trust them at all." Atticus said, referring to himself and Patch.

"At least we'll get to see the gorillas now." Emily tried to make light of the situation.

"That's right." Patrick said.

After Terk and Tantor distracted Kerchak, Tarzan was leading the others into the jungle to see his gorilla family up close, and where nothing was going to ruin this moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Kala was sitting in a spot by herself and was picking at some leaves. She soon turned around to see Tarzan was coming toward her which made her briefly happy until she saw him coming with those other humans that Kerchak wanted nothing to do with.

"There she is." Emily smiled.

"Look, Daddy!" Jane gasped at the mother gorilla.

"Oh, she's so pretty~" Darla beamed to Kala.

"That's Tarzan's mother." Patrick smiled.

"This is... His mother..." Jane repeated softly.

"That's right." Jessica nodded back.

Kala felt nervous to be surrounded by these strangers and backed up slightly.

"Kala, it's okay, don't you remember some of us?" Emily asked in Gorilla language.

Kala backed away as she felt nervous of the crowd.

"Mother, it's okay..." Tarzan tried to soothe her.

"It's getting away!" Clayton told them as he was about to go after her.

"Clayton, no!" Jessica held him back. "You'll only frighten Kala even more."

"Mother?" Tarzan frowned.

Jane soon hunched beside him and tried to speak gorilla too, but it was kind of awkward since she didn't know how to do that. Soon enough, everyone but Clayton began to join in. Even Patch was trying. Clayton just thought they were being goofballs, but then saw other gorillas coming from the trees high above from them. They all soon saw all of the gorillas above them.

* * *

Jane was amazed to see all of these gorillas up close. Professor Porter was amazed to see them all and where he soon fainted. Clayton seemed to smirk at the sight of the gorillas. Patch soon saw three baby gorillas. They grunted and looked up at Jane.

"Aw, look at 'em~" Darla cooed and giggled to the baby gorillas.

"Hello." Jane smiled as she knelt down in front of the trio.

One of the baby gorillas began to look like he was tough before he tripped and fell in her hands.

"It's like Atticus." Jessica giggled to that one.

"It's very nice to meet you too." Jane smiled down to the baby gorilla.

Some gorillas were curious about Professor Porter. Professor Porter was amused by them as they checked him out and he believed it was social grooming. And where Clayton was doing the one thing Patch had a feeling he would do once he found where the gorillas lived.

"I knew it!" Patch growled quietly to himself before a baby gorilla pulled on his tail. "What the?"

The baby gorilla smiled to Patch. Patch smirked and laughed as he played with the baby gorillas. Atticus soon saw one of the gorillas curious about Clayton's gun. It was kind of funny in a way.

"Monkeys are curious things, aren't they?" Jessica chuckled to her brother.

"They sure are." Atticus chuckled back.

"Could one of you teach me?" Jane asked as Tarzan played with the baby gorillas with Patch.

"Speak Gorilla?" Tarzan, Atticus, and Jessica replied.

"Yes." Jane nodded.

"Okay." Atticus smiled.

Tarzan then grunted to Jane. Jane then copied after him. The two went on for a bit until Jane finished and it made the baby gorillas cheer, but this caused for Atticus, Jessica, Patrick, Emily, Patch, and Darla to frown out of concern.

"Good heavens, what did I say?" Jane asked.

"That Jane stays with Tarzan." Tarzan smiled to her.

"Stay? But I-I thought we'd already... Tarzan, I..." Jane sighed.

They soon heard Terk and Tantor screaming.

"Is that my dress?" Jane asked.

"Oh, no..." Tarzan moaned.

Kerchak soon came charging in.

"Daddy..." Jane whimpered fearfully.

"Kerchak, we can explain..." Jessica said nervously in Gorilla language.

"Give it to me!" Clayton glared at the gorilla who had his gun and soon was about to use it against them.

Kerchak then snarled and beat down Clayton for trying to hurt a member of his family.

"Clayton kind of deserved that." Patch said.

The Fudo family had to agree with him on that one.

"GO!" Tarzan told the other humans so he could handle Kerchak for them.

"Are you sure?" Darla asked.

"Come on, Darla!" Atticus took his little sister's hand and ran with her.

All of them soon made a run for it. Darla began to cry as she felt so scared from Kerchak. They continued to run as they didn't look back.

"Oh, Darla, it's okay, it's okay..." Patrick soothed as he hugged Darla while she cried.

* * *

They soon got back to the camp.

"Jessica, does Tarzan know what happened to his parents?" Atticus asked curiously.

"I don't think so..." Jessica sighed softly.

"Someone should show him where he was born." Atticus said.

"I really think Kala should..." Jessica nodded in agreement.

"I agree." Patch said.

* * *

It was soon becoming very late at night and Tarzan felt guilty about what he had done to Kerchak after the others left back to camp, and where Kala showed him to where she had found him. Jessica was taking a walk herself and she this happening and decided to follow them. Tarzan explored the tree-house that he had spent some of his babyhood in, until the unfortunate death of his human parents. He soon found the picture of him as a baby with his biological parents.

"Now he knows..." Jessica sighed as she saw the display, even as Tarzan took the blanket and somehow felt his birth mother's comfort and touch even if he didn't remember her.

Once Tarzan saw his parents, he now understood why he was so different from the others.

"Tarzan, I just want you to be happy, whatever you decide." Kala told the feral man.

 _'She's doing the right thing.'_ Jessica thought to herself.

Kala then turned to leave to leave Tarzan alone with his thoughts.

"Jessica, what should I do?" Tarzan asked his human best friend who was the only one who really understood him.

"What does your heart say?" Jessica replied.

Tarzan began to think long and hard before walking over to a suit that his father use to wear. Jessica came out to join Kala. Tarzan soon came out in the suit to see his mother and best friend. Kala sniffled and began to cry once she saw that the suit meant that Tarzan decided to go to London tomorrow.

 _'This must be really hard for Kala.'_ Jessica thought to herself.

"No matter where I go, you will always be my mother." Tarzan told Kala.

Kala sniffled as she began to cry and Tarzan then hugged her. "And you will always be in my heart." She sniffled.

Jessica pouted as she felt sad at the display, it was very tear-jerking.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning soon came. The others were ready to go back to London as the boat had arrived. The Fudo family were dressed up in their best suits and dresses as they had a meeting to go to to introduce Tarzan to the world.

"This is going to be great!" Darla smiled.

Patch and Atticus had a feeling this would not last long however. Terk and Tantor came out, but they stopped to see Tarzan was already leaving, and where they were too late to say goodbye. Terk was so frustrated by her anger and disappointment about Tarzan leaving.

"Tarzan, you can't imagine what's in store for you," Jane smiled to the feral man. "You're going to see the world and everyone's going to want to meet you. Kings, scientists, famous writers..."

"Along with Queen Victoria." Jessica added.

"And I haven't met her, but I hear she's awfully nice." Jane smiled.

"And I'll be with Jane?" Tarzan smiled back.

"Yes... With Jane..." Jane smiled sheepishly and giggled nervously.

This caused Jessica to smirk playfully. Tarzan then smiled as he helped Jane up on board since she had trouble due to the distraction from her crush on the feral man, and where after letting everyone else get on the boat, he soon got on board next.

"Easy does it..." Atticus helped Darla aboard.

"Thanks, Atticus." Darla smiled to her big brother's help.

Patch soon began to growl as he could tell something was wrong on board.

"I think we should be ready to fight." Atticus whispered to his dog.

Patch nodded in agreement as they then came up after Darla as Patrick and Emily helped her up, and where they soon saw the crew, looking ready to trap them. Atticus and Patch were the only ones not scared, Patrick was at first, but soon glared and growled.

* * *

"Let's toss these guys overboard." Atticus glared.

"I'm right behind ya, son." Patrick agreed.

Atticus smirked. "All right, father son match!"

The crew members glared and growled back at the boy, his dog, and his father. Patch was ready to fight off the crew members. Tarzan came up to see that they all had been betrayed and Clayton was the ring leader. And where he saw Atticus, Patch, and Patrick were handling the crew members.

"This kid and his mutt are stronger than they look!" One man complained to Clayton.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Clayton groaned before he brought out his gun.

Patch flinched but then glared with a growl. Atticus grabbed the gun and twisted it in a knot to keep from bullets coming out that could harm any of them and he smirked to Clayton.

"Unbelievable." Clayton gasped.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" Atticus smirked.

Patch even came behind Clayton and bit him on the butt for extra abuse.

"Yow!" Clayton yelped.

Patrick laughed at this before he began to fight the others with Atticus. Tarzan yelled out as he tried to help out which alerted Terk and Tantor back in the jungle.

"There's no way they can defeat us." Patch smiled.

"We might need a bit of help..." Tarzan said to him.

"You think Terk and Tantor will come?" Jessica replied.

"I know they will..." Tarzan nodded before glaring angrily at Clayton as he went to escape with some conscious others to invade the jungle like they planned. "Clayton..."

"Why, that big jerk!" Jessica glared.

"Yes..." Jane narrowed her eyes in agreement.

The boat rocked slightly as Tantor climbed on.

"Elephants!" Darla cried out as they rocked back and forth slightly.

"Or just one." Emily said.

Tantor trumpeted with a smile to them all.

Patrick chuckled and shook Tantor's trumpet. "Reminds me of Colonel Hahti sometimes."

"We have to get back to the gorillas." Atticus said.

"I thought I would never see you again!" Terk cried out as she hugged Tarzan. "And here you are..."

Tantor then pulled Terk back by his trunk with a smirk. "Sometimes you embarrass me."

Tarzan soon got out of his attire as he made his way back into the jungle.

* * *

Kerchak made a stroll along the jungle until he sniffed some sort of trouble. Kala sighed sadly as she sat alone as she already missed Tarzan and felt heartbroken. Kerchak may not had liked Tarzan, but he felt sad since Kala was sad. There was soon a flare seen in the air. The gorillas began to panic and the evil humans had come to invade their home, and where they were surrounded by them with nets and guns and cages. Kerchak snarled as he went to avenge his family group, only to get shot with a net gun to hold him down. The gorillas all panicked as all hope looked lost for them.

"Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!" Darla's voice yelled out as there was a glow in the sky which made the men look up.

Darla was glowing like the sun and was now in her Sailor Scout form and glared at the men.

"Darla, what happened with your crystal?" Emily asked.

"I had a dream about Serena, she said that I would have to do this for the next stage." Darla replied.

"So then, your crystal must have changed." Emily smiled.

Darla smiled sheepishly before glaring at the bad guys.

"A little late for Halloween, ain't ya, brat?" One man scoffed.

" **BRAT?!** " Darla glared before using Moon Power against him.

"Yow!" The man yelped.

Darla smirked at the man she hit for calling her a brat.

"That'll teach you to mess with my little sister." Atticus huffed as he cracked his knuckles, ready to fight.

"This is gonna be fun." Patch smirked.

Atticus snapped pictures. "Boy, I really wish Cherry were here to see this." he then smirked in agreement.

"Let's join in the fun." Patch smirked.

Atticus smirked back and they yelled out and came for the bad guys as they attacked the innocent gorillas.

* * *

Kerchak broke out of his net only to be grasped by whips. He was soon saved by Tarzan. "You came back." he said to the feral man who was his foster son.

"I came home." Tarzan smiled to him.

Kerchak smiled back before seeing one of the evil men behind his foster son's back. He then shoved Tarzan out of the way and began to teach this man a lesson for trying to hurt him.

Three men were soon chased by Terk. She used shaving cream to make herself look like a rabid gorilla. She then smirked and wiped her mouth only to be cornered against the cage the three men were locked into as another man held a blade to end her life. Tantor then grabbed the man by his throat with his trunk and tossed him into the cage after Professor Porter called fire.

"It's good!" Patrick called out.

Jessica then helped Tarzan free the gorillas out of the nets they were trapped in.

Clayton noticed this happening. "You there! Take what you can back to the boat!" he then commanded men by Kala's cage.

"Aye, aye, sir!" The men nodded and walked off.

Patch's left ear came up and he turned his head. "Atticus, Clayton's back." he then told his owner.

"Oh, great." Atticus groaned.

"Does he have any weapons?" Patrick asked.

"I think he has a new gun." Patch replied.

Jane was soon shown swinging on a vine as she went to save Kala from the cage she was trapped in, and where she knocked down one of the men. The other man snarled as he came toward Jane, ready to hurt her.

However, the baby baboon from much earlier held Jane's umbrella as a weapon and wore her boot as a hat as it commanded the other baboons to attack the men. And where the baboons soon charged in to attack the man. The baby baboon came on to Jane's shoulder and kissed her cheek before going with the others. She soon heard Kala's gorilla grunts.

"Don't worry, I'm going to have you out of this in a second." she told the trapped female gorilla before grunting and groaning as she wasn't strong enough to open the cage.

Tarzan soon dropped down on top of the man about to knock Jane out with the crowbar in his hand.

"Right, this should do the trick." Jane smiled as she took the crowbar and used it to free Kala out of the cage, and where with that, she got the mother gorilla free from the cage.

Kala and Tarzan smiled to each other until Tarzan was hit by a near stab in the back from Clayton from behind. Kerchak saw what happened and wasn't going to let Clayton get away with that. Clayton looked surprised at first, but then gave Kerchak an even more fatal stab towards the gorilla.

Tarzan looked worried for his foster father, then glared at Clayton. " **NO!** "

"He'll pay for that." Atticus glared.

"Clayton, you-!" Jane glared at the hunting man until he shoved her down.

Atticus soon went straight up to Clayton. Clayton glared and held out his knife. Atticus dodged the blade as he moved quickly and swiftly before disappearing briefly and then jumping on the man's back to make him not kill Tarzan.

"I shall enjoy killing you, boy." Clayton glared.

"Maybe in your sickest and craziest dreams!" Atticus glared back.

Clayton soon tried to kill Atticus by stabbing him only for his blade to shatter.

Atticus smirked to Clayton. "Not so tough now, are ya?"

Clayton soon brought out his new gun, still afraid of what just happened. Atticus took out a sign with a metal screw and a baseball and gestured to Clayton. Clayton soon pointed the gun to Atticus's chest thinking he would be able to kill him. Atticus yawned as he tapped his foot.

"How dare you try to kill my little brother!" Jessica glared at Clayton.

Atticus soon grabbed the gun and tied it in a knot like he did with the first one with a smirk. Jessica then hit Clayton on the head with a rock which knocked him out.

"Whoa, did you just kill him?!" Atticus's eyes widened.

"I don't know and I actually don't care," Jessica replied. "He tried to kill you."

Atticus soon checked Clayton's pulse. Clayton soon grabbed onto his ankle to show that he wasn't dead yet.

"Just leave us alone before you get yourself killed or something!" Atticus told him.

"If I have to go, your'e going with me!" Clayton snapped.

Atticus soon knocked him out so he wouldn't be conscious for hours.

"Atticus..." Jessica whispered.

"What?" Atticus asked.

"He's... Not moving or breathing..." Jessica told her brother.

Darla ran over, still in her Sailor Moon dress as she grasped her Moon Staff.

Patch began to sniff the man. He then winced after a while.

"I killed somebody..." Atticus whispered in shock of himself. "Jessie, I'm sorry, don't be mad at me! He just made me mad, and I-"

Jessica soon stopped her little brother from talking as she knew he didn't mean to kill Clayton. She then gave him a hug. "It's okay, Atty, it's okay..."

"I'm so sorry, Jessie..." Atticus sniffled as he began to cry.

"Don't worry," Jessica comforted him. "I know you didn't mean to kill him."

"I'm so sorry..." Atticus sniffled.

"Shh... Shh..." Jessica soothed him as she stroked his hair before singing Athena's lullaby to comfort him.

* * *

There was soon rain coming down and where Kerchak didn't look like he was going to make it.

"Tarzan, are you okay?" Jessica asked her old friend from the jungle.

"I'm fine, are you all okay?" Tarzan asked.

"We're great, thanks to you all, but something in my heart is aching." Jessica replied.

They soon looked and saw Kerchak on the ground.

"I think I found out what it is..." Jessica sounded horrified.

Kala was patting Kerchak in comfort and the other gorillas looked at him as it looked likely that his time had come. Tarzan was now making his way to Kerchak. Jane frowned as she knew exactly how Tarzan felt. Tarzan and Kala briefly comforted each other before he then came closer to his gorilla foster father.

"Tarzan..." Kerchak uttered out.

"Please forgive me." Tarzan begged.

'This can't be happening.' Patch thought to himself.

"No..." Kerchak breathed shallowly to the feral man. "Forgive me for not understanding that you have always been one of us. Our family will look to you now."

"No, Kerchak..." Tarzan frowned grimly.

"Take care of them... My son..." Kerchak told Tarzan, gently putting his hand on his shoulder. "Take care of them..." And where soon enough, his last breath was heard.

Darla was now crying and Jessica held her close in comfort. Tarzan was now going to be the new leader of the gorillas. Kala was the most upset, but this had to be done, it was only the course of nature, and where, as Tarzan as the new leader of the gorillas, it meant that he could not go to London with the humans. This was very hard for Jane since she had fallen in love with Tarzan.


	11. Chapter 11

When the next day came, Atticus woke up to see Drell watching him sleep and he yelped slightly.

"Cherry needs your help." Drell told Atticus.

"Can't this wait until after we say goodbye to Tarzan?" Atticus glared.

"Okay, Mr. Grouchy..." Drell rolled his eyes. "Man, remind me to never wake you up."

Atticus soon got ready to leave.

"Jane, why don't you stay with Tarzan?" Jessica asked her dear friend. "He really likes you and you seem to like him too."

"I more than just like him, Jessie." Jane frowned.

"You love him..." Jessica then said.

"Yes..." Jane admitted.

"So then, you've got to stay with him if you love him." Jessica said.

"I... I don't know, I..." Jane stammered.

"Jane..." Jessica looked into her friend's eyes. "People do crazy things sometimes when they're in love... I won't think any less of you if you decide to live in the jungle..."

"But what about my father?" Jane frowned.

"I'm sure he'd love to stay in the jungle." Jessica smiled.

"Do you think so?" Jane replied.

"His happiness means so much to you, I guarantee it." Jessica nodded.

"Well, if you're sure." Jane smiled.

"Positive..." Jessica nodded. "Hey, where's Atticus?"

* * *

"It was really nice meeting you," Atticus said to Tarzan. "I really hope you have a good life and I hope you do good to take Kerchak's place as in charge of the other gorillas."

"You're so understanding." Tarzan admired Atticus even though he was younger than him.

Patch soon nuzzled up to Tarzan as he was going to miss the feral man. Tarzan smiled down to Patch and gave him a small hug. Patch smiled back up to Tarzan, but had small tears in his eyes as this was goodbye. Emily was going to miss the feral man as well.

"Take care of yourself." Patrick smiled softly to Tarzan.

"I will." Tarzan assured him.

Patrick and Emily gave Tarzan hugs as they were close with him, they just wished John and Alice could see this moment. Darla soon gave Tarzan a hug as well, feeling like he was a part of the family. Tarzan smiled down to Darla and gently patted her on the head.

* * *

Soon enough, Jane and her father came back to stay in the jungle and not go back to England, and where the Fudos were all right with that.

"I'm sorry, you two, but I need Atticus right now." Drell told the family as he put his hand on Atticus's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked.

"Cherry needs him, she can't handle what she's doing on her own much longer, it involves Dr. Carver, that's all I can say." Drell replied.

"This is a crazy family..." Darla muttered slightly.

"Alright, then teleport me to where she is." Atticus said to the warlock.

Drell nodded and he took Atticus to where Cherry was right now. And what happened there, well, that was a story for another time.

The End


End file.
